The Next Generation
by Kitten is Spunkedelic
Summary: This takes place 3 years after The Last Hope. A giant blizzard, now known as the Great Freeze has taken place. The lake was frozen, and now there is a giant Icebeurg sitting in the middle.The clans sent cats to explore, but they never return. And now the next big prophecy has just been uncovered and that means Iceclan will NOT be denied. R
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N. This is my first story, so please don't flame. :D Thank you.)**

**Chapter 1: Intro to all the current clans and the (short) prologue.**

Thunderclan

_**Leader**_: Serenstar- Small white she cat with soft green eyes

_**Deputy**_: Faithheart- Amber tom with brown eyes. Mate of Dawnsky

_**Medicine Cat**_: Juniperleaf- a brown tom with green eyes

_Apprentice_-Rosepaw

_**Warriors**_: Yellowfoot-Black she cat with yellow feet. Gold eyes

Mapleleaf- Calico she cat with gold eyes

Blackpelt- Black tom with yellow feet. Brown eyes **(A/n. He is the father of Yellowfoot and Mapleleaf)**

Rockshade- **(I know there is one in the Skyclan series, but this is my OC)**Brown tom with Brown eyes

_**Apprentice**_-Berrypaw

Alleywhisper- Cream she cat with blue eyes.

_**Apprentice**_-Willowpaw

Midnightrose- White she cat with violet eyes

Solarclaw- Dark ginger tom with green eyes

Darkylight-**(Contradicting statement, no?)** Grey she cat with silver eyes. **(Made for a friend. She knows who she is. After all, She used to be called Darky)**

_**Apprentice**_- Soulpaw

_**Queens:**_ Dawnsky-Light gold she cat with blue eyes. Mate of Faithheart and mother of Swallowkit **(THE BIRD!) **and Heartkit

_**Kits:**_ Swallowkit- Caracal **(Look it up) **tom with blue eyes

Heartkit- Light gold she cat with brown eyes

_**Apprentices:**_ Rosepaw- Light red tom with amber eyes

Berrypaw-Red tom with blue eyes

Willowpaw- Small white she cat with light blue eyes. **(She is Serenstar's only daughter)**

Soulpaw- Silver tom with Blue eyes

_**Elders:**_ Yarrowtail- Old Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Spiritsand- Sandy tan she cat with blue eyes

Riverclan

_**Leader:**_ Dewstar-Silver tom with clear silvery eyes. Mate of Deerflight

_**Apprentice**_-Rainpaw

_**Deputy:**_ Fishleap- Tan she cat with blue eyes

_**Medicine Cat: **_Swantail- Elegant white she cat with silver-blue eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Stormpaw

_**Warriors: **_Lunarlight- Silver she cat with Pale yellow eyes

Blueberry- **(Blueberries for the win! :D ) **Dark Grey-blue tom with pale blue eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Lightpaw

Coalfrost- Black tom with fiery amber eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Moonpaw

Tidefeather- Silver-blue she cat with deep blue eyes

Feathersong-Brown tom with light green eyes

Peppersky-Grey she cat with black eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Seapaw

Shimmerfoot-Silver tom with green-blue eyes

Waterpelt- Black tom with aqua eyes

_**Queens:**_ Deerflight-Brown she cat with white speckled on her back. Brown eyes. Mate of Dewstar, expecting.

_**Apprentices: **_Rainpaw-Silver tom with blue eyes

Stormpaw-Dark grey she cat with electric yellow eyes.

Lightpaw-Yellow she cat with clear blue eyes

Moonpaw-Pale yellow tom with violet eyes

Seapaw- White tom with green-blue eyes

_**Elders: **_Songbird-Brown she cat with blue eyes

Windclan

_**Leader:**_ Airstar- White tom with white-blue eyes

_**Apprentice-**_Birdpaw

_**Deputy:**_ Eagleclaw- Grey she cat with furious green eyes

_**Apprentice-**_Ravenpaw

_**Medicine Cat: **_Crowwing_**-**_ Black she cat with amber eyes

_**Warriors:**_Dovefeather- White tom with grey eyes

_**Apprentice-**_Skypaw

Falconwing-Amber she cat with soft brown eyes

Softfeather-White she cat with blue eyes

Moortail-Brown tom with blue eyes

Hawkflight-Sliver Tabby tom with brown eyes

Hazelsky- Brown tom with hazel eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Brownpaw

Leafswirl-Bramble colored she cat with blue eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Reedpaw

_**Queens:**_ Lakefeather- Silver-Blue she cat with blue eyes. Mate of Airstar and mother of Owlkit.

_**Kits:**_ Owlkit-Small silver-blue tom with blue eyes

_**Apprentices:**_ Birdpaw- Grey she cat with red paws and a yellow tail. Blue eyes

Ravenpaw-White she cat with a tuft of black on her chest. Blue eyes

Skypaw-Silver-blue tom with green eyes

Brownpaw- Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Reedpaw-Red-Brown tom with yellow eyes

_**Elders: **_Silvermoon-Silver she cat with pale yellow eyes

Shadowclan

_**Leader: **_Moonstar- White she cat with shining blue eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Nightpaw

_**Deputy: **_Whitewind- White she cat with white eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Hollowpaw

_**Medicine Cat: **_Gingerberry- Ginger she cat with violet eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Cedarpaw

_**Warriors:**_ Redfang- Red tom with amber eyes

Whisperwind-Silver tabby tom with red eyes

Fawnheart- Tan she cat with blue eyes

Cherryshade- Dark red she cat with dark green eyes

_**Apprentice:**_ Chestnutpaw

Goldclaw- Gold tom with amber eyes

Firewillow- silver and red tabby she cat with green eyes

Pineflower- Brown she cat with green eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Flowerpaw

_**Queens:**_ Leopardclaw- leopard she cat with blue eyes. Mate of Cherryshade, expecting.

Honeyshade- Honey she cat with silver eyes. Mate of Redfang and mother of Blazekit and Sunkit.

_**Kits:**_ Blazekit- Reddish honey tom with amber eyes

Sunkit-Honey tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentices:**_ Nightpaw-Black tom with brown eyes

Hollowpaw- Dark brown tom with black eyes

Cedarpaw-Red-brown tom with yellow eyes

Chestnutpaw- Chestnut she cat with hazel eyes

Flowerpaw-Blue-grey she cat with green eyes

Prologue

Whispers rose all around the cats gathered upon the small island under the full moon as the leaders sprang up onto the branches of the Great Tree.** (A/n. Is that what they call it?) **

The smallest leader, a white she cat with green eyes started the Gathering by calling out, "Let the Gathering commence!"

She sat down again as a different leader, a silver tom with clear silver eyes, stood. "Thank you, Serenstar. As the leaders of your clans, we have been discussing a very serious matter that will be announced later, after we share the reports," He spoke calmly, though his voice carried all through the clearing.

His tail flicked back at Serenstar. She stood up, as he sat, and began her report by starting it with, "Thank you , Dewstar. Prey is running well in Thunderclan, but we are deeply grieved by the loss of our most valuable hunter and fighter, Lionblaze-" there were several shocked gasps at that. "- He died when a snake bit him. On a lighter note, we have two new kits, Heartkit and Swallowkit."

She sat down and up stood another white she cat, but with blue eyes. "Shadowclan is well. Prey is running better than normal for the start of green leaf."

She also sat, and flicked her tail back to Dewstar. He stood. "Wonderful news, Moonstar. I'm happy for your clan. Prey is slower than usual in Riverclan, because of the Great Freeze **(A/n. Just Wait)** but we are thriving. We have caught birds and the occasional rabbit who sneaks in our territory."

He flicked his tail to the final cat, one who's white-blue eyes, nearly as white as his pelt, were glaring furiously out of the shadows. He stood up and sneered. "You say they 'sneak in your territory?'" He began. He continued, "Well, if you hadn't noticed, rabbits can't sneak! The only logical explanation for your food and scents inside our border is the fact you have been stealing our prey. Windclan has been starving! And that's just so Riverclan can eat like gluttons," he accused, tail swishing angrily.'

A silence fell over the almost quiet clearing. Everyone's eyes where on Dewstar. To their surprise he didn't get angry. He just stood up and announced, "Then why is there Windclan scent within our border, Airstar?"

Airstar started to retort before Serenstar cut him off. "Later," she muttered. Then she stood up and announced, "Let's get along to the prophecy shall we?"

The three other leaders nodded. So Serenstar continued, " All of our medicine cats have had the same vision, containing the same words to a prophecy. That prophecy was,

_Four Clans there always were_

_But the Fifth hath come to power_

_But Four Cats they shall seek_

_Each cat with powers, unique_

_Deep in the Soul, the first one hides_

_The power of the Thunder keeping it sly_

_Then the next, The Raven, so wise_

_But near the Wind, her demise_

_Then the dreams, Sea shall go_

_Into the River, all alone_

_The falling Chestnut, sharp as thorns_

_And bears the Lion's curse in the Shadow where she was born_

_These four cats, trying to hide,_

_But Iceclan wont be denied."_

The words hung in the air and soon a faint hissing was heard. It grew louder, until it surrounded the clan cats. Cats suddenly stepped out of the shadows, all covered in snow and ice. A honey gold female stepped out of the circle, green eyes blazing. "I am Lilystar, and Iceclan will not be denied!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n. I am very surprised, but also SUPER HAPPPY with the reviews I got.**

**Darky Shinu: Thank you! I know that was a rough cliff hanger, but every story needs to have some! **

**Simply Peachy: Don't Worry! I'll get you off the cliff. No more hanging for you! ^-^ And It's okay not to sign in! Trust me, I know how you feel!**

**The Storm-Mist account: Thank you for being my first reviewer ever! And thank you for the positive review!**

**Correction from the last chapter; Cherryshade is a ****BOY****! Sorry guys -.-'.**

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T own Warriors. That is Erin Hunter's.**_

Now on with the story!

_Previously…_

_The words hung in the air and soon a faint hissing was heard. It grew louder, until it surrounded the clan cats. Cats suddenly stepped out of the shadows, all covered in snow and ice. A honey gold female stepped out of the circle, green eyes blazing. "I am Lilystar, and Iceclan will not be denied!"_

**Now….**

The clans stood in shock for three main reasons. Reason one was that they were all covered in snow and ice, but it was Greenleaf. Reason two was that they claimed to be a clan and that they were mentioned in a prophecy. Reason three was the most likely cause of the shock. They smelled familiar! They smelled like the different clans rolled into one! If they hadn't came out, no one would have known they where there. Airstar whipped to face her. He roared out, "And who do you think you are to be making up stories at a time so dire?"

The she cat snarled, making those closest to her jump. "We are not making this up!" She came closer to the leaders, the clan cats stepping out of her way. "Does THIS look fake to you?"

Her tail flicked to her forehead. There was a faint outline of a star, one that all leaders had until they breathed their final breaths. Airstar looked at it with a look of shock and anger on his face, while the other leaders just had shock. Lilystar snarled again. "That's what I thought. I should kill you for even speaking to me, but I will let it slide today. Now, Iceclan, we shall leave now that we have full prophecy. Lavendereyes!" A brown cat with blind lavender eyes flinched, but came forward.

"Yes, Lilystar?"

"My faithful medicine cat, do you recall the whole prophecy?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let's go home."

And with that they started to vanish into the shadows again before Lilystar turned around. "Now," she hissed, all they saw left of her by that time was her green eyes, for she was fully submerged in the shadows. "If anyone tries to interfere with Iceclan's prophecy cat hunting, we will show no mercy! Iceclan wont be denied!"

Her eyes faded as she ran off. The clearing was silent again, before anxious whispering broke out. The leaders didn't even end the gathering. They just jumped down and gathered their clans. As soon as the hollow was empty, a lone tom slipped into the clearing. His golden tabby fur was turning grey in age, but his eyes held a young sorrow. He stared at the spot Lilystar had stood on with his green eyes before running over and sniffing it. At the first whiff, he turned his head up to the sky. "Oh, Honeystar," He murmured. "Our Lilyblossom is alive."

-Page Break-

Hollypaw sighed and followed his mentor across the ice, his paws colder than the rest of him from trekking so long. "Lilystar," he called to her. "Where are we going?"

She looked back at him and rolled her beautiful green eyes. "We're hunting. Duh!" He tried not to sigh in exasperation.

"Where and what are we hunting."

"Well, the prophecy stated something about Thunder first," she shrugged. "So we'll probably hit Thunderclan territory, hunting their mice, thrush and squirrel. Then we will gather information on the prophecy from our spy."

Lilystar's deputy, Badgerberry, came up behind him. His deep voice boomed, "My apprentice has been doing well. She has spied successfully for the past nine moons. She told me yesterday that she would have her warrior ceremony today. Not like she needs that stupid name. We'll give her a better one here, because seriously, who names their apprentice Willowpaw? She is and always will be Shadowpaw. Serenstar's a fool for naming her anything else," He snorted.

Lilystar smiled, a smile that held only malicious sadistic essence to it. "You said she is getting a ceremony done for her today?" She purred with no warmth. "Then this is a great opportunity to make a first impression."

**A/n. I'm sorry for the short chap! I promise I will update at least once a week and I'll have the next one up soon! I promise.**

**-Hugs and Love,**

**Kitten the Lunar Eclipse**


	3. Chapter 3

Willowpaw watched her mother climb from her den and walk towards the High Rock, a bounce in her step. She rolled her eyes. 'Ffft, what kind of Leader is she? Getting excited over a stupid ceremony,' thought Willowpaw. A voice in the back of her mind nagged at her. 'Maybe she actually care about you and is happy that you're getting your warrior name.' Willowpaw shook her white head and snorted to herself. "Hey Willowpaw!" A voice from behind yelled.

She turned around to see her best friend Soulpaw running up behind her. Soulpaw was a prophecy cat, but didn't know it. He'd confided in Willowpaw about his uncanny ability to just _know_ things. Yet he couldn't see that he was in the prophecy. Willowpaw told her **Real **mentor, Badgerberry, about the change in events and he told her to wait, that they'd take the cat soon. Soulpaw ran over smiling and said, "We're getting our names? Finally. Jeez, why couldn't your mom be nice and get her head out of the clouds for once." In a lower voice he added, "I hate this clan, don't you?"

She smiled at him. She'd convinced him to hate this clan so he'd be easier to take back to Iceclan. The Lavendereyes told her it would work. She replied to him, "Yeah, but cats will scold us if they find out."

Serenstar started the meeting. She gazed down at Willowpaw and Soulpaw with a faux look of pride. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these cats. They have learned the way of life as a warrior cat. Soulpaw, Willowpaw do you promise to follow the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

Serenstar looked at them funny when they thought it over. Soulpaw looked at Willowpaw and she shook her head no. He then looked back at Serenstar, his head held high and said, "I don't."

She shakily took a step back. Willowpaw put her head up to and said the same thing.

"I don't."

Serenstar looked at them heartbrokenly. "You what? What do you mean, 'I don't'?"

"It means they don't respect this clan enough to take your foolish names." A voice boomed from the crowd. Everyone stepped back as a large badger like cat stepped forward. He had the tail and ears of a cat, but looked like a badger in all other ways. Next to him stood the now-infamous golden she cat, Lilystar, leader of Iceclan. Behind them stood a Midnight blue she cat and a Dark grey tom. The one who spoke stepped close to Willowpaw and spoke again, "Willowpaw does not want to be with a week clan. Willowpaw isn't even who you think she is, Serenstar. Her name isn't even Willowpaw."

Serenstar fell of the rock and shakily put a pawstep towards her daughter. "W-Willowpaw. Say this isn't true. Say he's wrong. Say you're still my daughter."

Willowpaw met her mother's gaze with a sharp glare, light blue fire meeting broken green. She held her head high and sneered, "I am _not_ your daughter, my name is _not _Willowpaw and this is _not_ my clan. My name is Shadowpaw, I am a proud apprentice of Iceclan and I am now," she started lowering her voice to a hiss. "An _orphan_!"

Soulpaw stood beside her, shocked and somewhat proud. I mean, she did just stand up for her real clan and basically disown her mother. Shadowpaw turned to him and begged him with a pleading look in her eyes, "Soulpaw, come back to Iceclan with us. Please, I need you. You're my best friend." Her fiery blue eyes softened.

He ignored the yowls of protest from Thunderclan and replied with a smile, " 'Course I will. After all, they seem like a clan that actually knows what it's doing."

The whole clan circled them. Lilystar snarled and spoke in a deadly soft voice, "You all need to get over yourselves. They have lives! How long where you planning on deciding for them? If they want to come to our clan, you should be supportive of them, not trying to put them down! This is why they probably want to leave in the first place." She looked at them with her Emerald eyes that swirled with pity and rage. "Just let them make there own choices."

The clan was so shocked, the grouped slipped through them and when Lilystar reached the gate behind her clanmates, she turned around and smirked. "By the way thanks for the prey." Then she disappeared.

**A.n/ So how was this chapter? It's probably a little short but I'll keep trying! Sorry for no updates, my computer got broke, then my sister left for college and now I had a major inspiration flash. I will probably update once a week, on a select day. I put up a poll to decide what day to post it on. See ya~ **

**Signing off, the Insaniac, Kitten is Spunkedelic**


	4. Chapter 4- And an Important authors note

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE;**

**Dear My Lovely Reviewers, Friends, and or Favoriters;**

**Hey Guys, sorry for the late updates. -Dodges all of the Axes/Pitchforks/Bullets/Angry Reviewers- ^-^' Again Sorry! I found out that my computer, which was running really slow and glitching and or restarting at odd times, had a Trojan Virus, or A Trojan Horse (Look it up, they are really bad news)**

**So; I had to get an entirely new computer. It was horrible! I lost all of my data; My pictures (From my deviantART; Link is on my profile) , My videos (For my Youtube), $60.00 worth of Microsoft Office Things (For Here), and ALL of my stories. I had the next chapter for The Next Generation and half of Never Fear, Kitten is Here! done. Needless to say, I am ready to start everything back the way it was. Ok, so that's all. ****J**

**Love & Derps,**

**Kitten is Spunkedelic, formerly PokemonKittyPotter**

**(Now before I start, I will explain Raiders. A raider is the most attractive cat, on male, one female, used to steal prey and gather info on the prophecy cats. There can only be two raiders at a time (One male, one female, again J) They use their attractiveness and cunning to seduce the other cat into telling them what they need to know. When hunting, the strategy is to have one lure the cats away, and the other used to steal and or hunt the prey form the area)**

_**DISCLAMER- **__**I Don't own Warriors. Wish I did, but I don't J**_

But Before the story, we have…

**ICECLAN**

_**Leader-**_ Lilystar: Honey Gold she cat with green eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Hollypaw

_**Deputy- **_Badgerberry: A black tom that closely resembles a badger in appearance, save for his tail and ears. He has two long white stripes running from forehead to tail. Black eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Shadowpaw

_**Medicine Cat- **_Lavendereyes: A blind brown she cat with lavender eyes

_**Warriors- **_Berrileaf: Midnight blue she cat with luminous blue eyes

Darkdawn: Dark grey tom with blood red eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Dawnpaw

Freezeflame- Light blue she cat with Blue eyes

Lemontree- Pale milky yellow she cat with blue eyes

Softsnow- Brown Tabby tom with green eyes Mate of Poppyfur

_**Apprentice- **_Soulpaw **(Remember, he is now in Iceclan :P)**

Lioneyes- Ginger tom with amber eyes

_**Apprentice-**_ Sunnypaw

Leopardfang- Pale white leopard tom with amber eyes

_**Raiders (**_**OH YES! XD)** Iceheart- Tan tom with golden eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Dangerpaw

Swiftfoot- Silky light grey she cat with amber eyes

_**Apprentice- **_Honeypaw

_**Queens-**_ Poppyfur- A yellow she cat with silver eyes. Mate of Softsnow. Mother of Littlekit and Rubykit

_**Kits- **_Rubykit- Ruby tabby tom with silver eyes

Littlekit- Yellow she cat with green eyes

_**Apprentices- **_Hollypaw- Brown tom with blue eyes.

Shadowpaw- Small white she cat with fiery blue eyes

Soulpaw- Silver tom with blue eyes

Dawnpaw- Ruby she cat with green eyes

Sunnypaw- Fiery orange she cat with amber eyes

Dangerpaw- Handsome white tom with silver eyes

Honeypaw- Beautiful gold she cat with golden eyes

**And now, to the story!**

Talking

_**Sarcasm**_

_Thoughts_

_**Ravenpaw's P.O.V.**_

I opened my eyes wearily as I stared at the silvery blue blur that was currently kicking my face. I sighed, knowing immediately that it was Skypaw. Don't ask how I knew, I just did. I guess it was my power from the so called 'prophecy' that I was told I was a part of. _**Oh wow, lucky me! **_Jayfeather, I heard, could walk in peoples dreams, Lionblaze eve dentally couldn't be beaten in battle, and Dovewing, in the stories, could hear everything. _**And what did Ravenpaw get? Oh, she just knew things. **_But I shoved my pessimistic thoughts aside, along with Skypaw. As he started groaning because I kicked him, I smirked a little bit. He opened the green eyes that had been on my mind constantly and pouted. I smiled a bit and said, "It's time to get up, sleepy mouse."

He laughed at the expression and replied in as a jovial tone as you can get for being half awake, "Oh really? Who says?"

I smiled and nudged him again. He sighed and started to get up as I walked out of the hollow. I felt the breeze ruffle my fur and I purred as it pulled its way through my thick white fur. I sat at the entrance to the apprentice den, I licked the small tuft of black on my chest. I heard a rustle behind me. I turned, expecting Skypaw. But as I was turning I felt something slam into my side. I thumped to the ground as Birdpaw stood over me, smirking. She stared at me with malice in her normally placid blue eyes. I heard her laugh, "Better get up, Rabbit dung. _**I wouldn't want Skypaw to see you like this. **_He might just leave your plain tail and come to me."

I gritted my teeth. "Oh yeah?" I replied. "At least my tail is normal. And my face for that matter, unlike you freak parrot."

My words drove home as I saw her wounded, yet guarded expression. Her discolored tail and paws, red in the paws, yellow in the tail, which came as a mystery to all her family, was no secret weak spot. She snarled at me and stalked away. I felt a pang of regret for jabbing her sore spot, but she deserved it for all she put me through. She hated almost everybody with normal fur. But why? She was beautiful, even with her unusual fur colors. I mean, the only person she liked as a friend was this apprentice named Berripaw. Berripaw had midnight blue fur, and a amazing personality. She was lost, though, on a mission to the iceberg. Her and her sister, Freezepaw. They went with Lakefeather before she was with kits. Lakefeather lost them in the harsh blizzards. Sadly, when she returned, Berripaw and Freezepaw's grieving mother, Daywing, drowned herself in a pool out of misery, leaving her mate, Hawkflight, to deal with his clan and his own sadness. I shook my head. _If she would be nicer then she would be as lovely as Berripaw and Freezepaw were. But sadly for her, she is stuck with that uppity attitude of hers. _I turned my thoughts aside and walked to my mentor, Eagleclaw. She was nice to me, despite Birdpaw being her daughter. _Not that I expected her to be like that pile of crowfood. _I smiled at her and asked in a fake joyous tone, "What are we doing today?"

She smiled wearily at me. Words popped into my head. _Hunting._ I cursed mentally. Stupid gift, never letting me have a surprise. A presence appeared behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Brown eyes met my own and the owner of them. The untamed brown fur whipped around, even in the little wind. _Hazelsky. _Stupid brain. But I smiled at him. "Are you joining our patrol, Eagleclaw, Ravenpaw?" With our nods he started again. "I hoped so, after all, Brownpaw, Reedpaw, and Skypaw all wanted you to come. Needless to say, I wanted the little white Raven to come to." He winked

Eagleclaw rolled her eyes but I flushed. Hazelsky was a _warrior. _My thoughts came to me. _But he is a cute warrior. _The smarter part of my mind countered, _But that's just it. He is a warrior and I'm an apprentice. __There have been pairings like that before. __Yeah, but what about Skypaw?__ What about him? __I like him.__ Not in a romantic way. __True…__ So make a move on Hazelsky! _I snapped out of my mental conflict. I got a strange look from Eagleclaw. I flushed again, realizing I had been staring blankly into space. "Lets go hunt!" I fake laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK! It aint over yet! XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hollowpaw's P.O.V**

I smiled over the heads of my clanmates, yearning to see the new kits. Leopardclaw had given birth, Cherryshade was prancing around like he was the king, and Cedarpaw was softly smiling at his success in bringing these kits into the world. There were four, a big number for a queen. I finally squeezed my way in. The queen looked over at me with a dazed, slightly glazed over look, unusual for the most ferocious she cat I had ever met, and smiled. She beckoned with her tail and I looked at the small kits. My sister, Chestnutpaw came in behind me. We crooned over the little ones. One, a tom, was a beautiful leopard like his mom. Another two, a female and a male, were the notorious dark red of their father, but, the female had spots on her tail and legs. The last, a small she cat, had dark red leopard fur. The big black spots where everywhere. Chestnutpaw made a sighing sound. She looked up and asked, "What are there names?"

Leopardclaw smiled and replied, "The leopard tom is Spottedkit, the Ginger she kit, the one with the spots, is Cometkit, and the ginger tom is Tacokit"( _**Just Kidding XD)**_ "-the ginger tom is Daykit."

Chestnutpaw looked over at me. We were probably thinking about that last kit. The odd ruby leopard. I cleared my throat and asked softly, "What about your last kit? You know, the smallest she cat?"

Leopardclaw glared at me. 'That _thing_," she said venomously. "Is no kit of mine. All of my babies are beautiful. I can't produce an ugly baby. I am far too good for that."

The kit was thrust toward the edge of the nest. Toward me and my sister. "Here. You, Chestyslutpaw, or whatever your name is. Take that little scrap out of the camp and kill it, or feed it to the rabbits. I don't care, just as long as it's dead."

My jaw dropped and my ears flattened. I was about to protest in anger, when the queen's eyes raked over me. "Don't even think about it, _Hollowbrain. _You two are just freaks. Unintentional children. Your mom was a common cat in heat. You all where created out of an accident. And so was this kit. So take it away."

I was to protest even further, when Chestnutpaw took the kit gently by her scruff. The kit pitiably mewed. She ran out of the nursery, and out of the camp. I trailed behind her. We stopped outside of camp. She stopped, and lied down next to the pine trees that perpetually surrounded our camp. She laid the kit in her soft fur and licked it. Then she looked up at me, anger bubbling in her hazel eyes. "That vain, sick, sadistic, fox burned, crowfood brained, sick remains of a cat! How could that Leopardfart, that evil old badger, cast away something so _beautiful, _so _innocent!_ This is it, Hollowpaw. I know I'm a prophecy cat. So lets use that to our advantage. Lets go to Iceclan, make Shadowclan see what they missed out on."

_**Authors Note- So what? Good? Bad? Tacos? Review please! Remember, Flames will be read, used for marshmallows, make me feel all warm and fuzzy, and then ignored. **__**J Bye,**_

_**Kitten is Spunkedelic**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys~ I'm having an update inspiration~ I have had many passions lately, so let the story play~**

**Disclaimer: -Grabs knife- If I kill Erin Hunter (All of them) then I might be able to have it :B Just kidding, not mine~**

_**Previously on The Next Generation...**_

_**I was to protest even further, when Chestnutpaw took the kit gently by her scruff. The kit pitiably mewed. She ran out of the nursery, and out of the camp. I trailed behind her. We stopped outside of camp. She stopped, and lied down next to the pine trees that perpetually surrounded our camp. She laid the kit in her soft fur and licked it. Then she looked up at me, anger bubbling in her hazel eyes. "That vain, sick, sadistic, fox burned, crowfood brained, sick remains of a cat! How could that Leopardfart, that evil old badger, cast away something so beautiful, so innocent! This is it, Hollowpaw. I know I'm a prophecy cat. So lets use that to our advantage. Lets go to Iceclan, make Shadowclan see what they missed out on." **_

_** Now, on with the story! Chestnutpaw's P.O.V.**_

I stood in silence as my brother gaped in shock. I rolled my eyes. Hollowpaw gained a curious look on his face before he said, "What power do you have?"

I deadpanned. "Where you even listening to me? Baka Neko!" He stared at me with a goofy smile and I sighed. "I can't be beat in battle. The prophecy said so and besides, I never get hurt. And it said; '_The falling Chestnut, sharp as thorns_

_And bears the Lion's curse in the Shadow where she was born'_

And I'm presuming that since A) I'm the only Chestnut here that was born in the 'Shadow' clan and B) I don't get hurt that I am the prophecy cat for Shadowclan. Simple really."

I looked over at Hollowpaw and the still nameless kit we where roughly acquainted with and sighed again. _Jeez, I'm sighing a lot. _"I lost you didn't I?

He smiled and nodded. He really was a Hollowbrain, like that evil fart that gave up this kit said. That Kit. I startlingly jumped up, making Hollowpaw shift a bit. "The kit! She needs a name."

Hollowpaw looked at the kit that was stirring pitifully in his fur. A thought shot across my mind. _She's a kit. She is so weak, How would we gain if she was kept with us? Maybe we should get rid of her like Leopardclaw said...?_ But then the kit decided to shock all of my thought away. She suddenly let out a wail that would have made the Dark Forest warriors run for their mothers. Her eyes opened, revealing coal black abyss' that scared the Starclan out of me. But as soon as it started, she fell asleep. Asleep!? Are you serious?! My mind screamed at me that this kit was not normal. I looked over at Hollowpaw but he had a glazed look on his normally deep brown eyes, making them a beige color. _"Isn't she cute?" _He crooned in a voice that wasn't his own. _"Let's name her Demonkit~" _He giggled out in that raspy tone. _"It fits her."_

I stepped back as the glazed look left, unnatural beige turning into that familiar dark brown. He looked at me confused before my legs crumpled. The last thing I saw before passing out was Demonkit's eyes opening and sending me a smug look. I had time to confirm I was hallucinating before I passed out.

**A/N. So, like it? Hate it? I was having a lot of fun with this chapter :) Creepy stuff is relatively easy for me to write~ Review please~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Probably won't be. I have no beta, so the mistakes are all mine~**_

_**Previously...**_

_** I stepped back as the glazed look left, unnatural beige turning into that familiar dark brown. He looked at me confused before my legs crumpled. The last thing I saw before passing out was Demonkit's eyes opening and sending me a smug look. I had time to confirm I was hallucinating before I passed out.**_

_**Now...**_

_**Ravenpaw's POV**_

"Hazelsky, wait up!" I panted as I ran up behind Skypaw and Eagleclaw. Hazelsky turned and lightly smirked as we pushed through the stray bush here and there. He was undeniably fast and agile as he practically weaved across the moor, Eagleclaw right behind him. I bolted, a few fox lengths behind Eagleclaw, but a tail length in front of Skypaw. Hazelsky motioned for us to stop, and crouched. "Rabbit Burrow," he hissed to us as we silently padded up beside him. As we settled into the crouching position, a gray furry head poked out of the hole. The long ears of a Fox Rabbit, a rabbit that is very hard to find but very large, twitched as her sniffed the air around him. Luckily we where down wind, but I could see the rabbit's long ears twitching as it tried to pick us on it's radar. After it deemed it safe it stuck his head back down the hole. Hazelsky turned to us, eyes glimmering and said, "It has kits. Eagleclaw and I will chase the adult while you kill the kits."

I looked at him shocked. But I had to be strong and feed my clan. By the time we had finished discussing the plan, the rabbit had pulled out four kits and she reached down and grabbed the last one. That's when we struck. Eagleclaw and Hazelsky sped from the bushes and the rabbit fled, completely abandoning her kits. Needless to say we came home with a meal fit for a whole clan.

_**Seapaw's POV**_

__I glanced up at Dewstar and shook my head. My father was a foolish cat. I should probably think of him as a role model since he is the clan leader and my dad, but I would never respect him, or any of the females in this clan or other clans that fell for his good looks and 'charming' attitude. He had a new mate every other moon, so it seemed. That would be enough, but my mother seemed to be one of the ones he used. I never got to meet her, my only memory of her being her soft white fur and her gorgeous silvery blue eyes. Her crooning in my ear as I suckled. But that is my only memory of her. Stupid Dewstar. I stalked outside of our marshy camp to the river. Patrols had become more frequent as rumors of Iceclan spread. They had already raided Thunderclan supposedly and stole prey and their prophecy cat. 'Well, that's what they get,' I mused to myself. 'Stupid treekissers. I knew that they'd get raided first.'

"Seapaw!" A call from behind pushed me out of my musings. My mentor, Peppersky, tumbled down the hill with her clumsiness. She rolled passed me and tumbled into a patch of reeds. She picked herself up and licked her chest in embarrassment. I smiled at her. Leave it to Pepper to make my day better. She trotted over to me and I asked, "What are we doing today Pepper?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname. "We are going to be hunting, Sea. You know how much Dewstar stresses hunting and border patrol now." I cocked my head at her. "Where are we hunting slash patrolling?"

She looked down sadly. "The lake, Sea. I told him to let someone else do it but he snarled at me." Her ears flattened to her head and her tail drooped. I, on the other hand, was bristling in anger. He had no right to make Pepper go back there. Pepper hasn't been to the lake or to any gathering ever since the battle. When the Great Freeze first happened, Shadowclan thought they would attack while we where weak. The rivers had frozen over, blocking our source of prey and they thought it was a perfect opportunity. While Pepper was an apprentice with her brother, they attacked. The attack was on the banks of the lake. Pepper's mother, Dawnstar, and father, Duskwhisper, was there, along with her brother. That was the place where her parents died and her brother, Darkpaw, went missing. They searched after the battle, but couldn't find him, eventually proclaiming him dead, leaving Pepper all alone. To make her go back to the place she still had nightmares about was cruel. I snarled out loud, causing her to jump. "We are going back to the camp and forcing him to send a different patrol out." She looked at me and shook her head. She looked me straight in the eye, her night colored eyes boring into my sea colored ones. "Sea, I have to go. Maybe going back may help me let it go."

I was about to protest but she shook her head firmly. "As your mentor, I'm telling you you have to come with me." I sighed and she shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts, and then smiled, one that didn't reach her black optics. We sprinted along our boundary to Shadowclan, stopping every so often to sniff for prey. We reached the lake in record time and I glanced over to Pepper to see how she was dealing. Her eyes misted over, turning them a light gray color. "I can't believe they all died here..." She was obviously talking about her parents and brother. I nodded my head. "But you came here to forget, Pepper. Not to remember."

She looked at me while we walked along the bank. "Sea, you don't understand. The first part of forgetting is remembering, then letting it go."

_**?'s POV**_

I glanced across the lake at the two on the Riverclan shore. Peppersky and Seapaw. Those where our targets. Peppersky was talking to him and smiling out over the lake. She couldn't see me, obviously, but her black gaze made me relax some. She did grow up to be beautiful, just like Dawnstar always said she would. The thought of the deceased leader made me flinch a bit. My ruby optics stared longingly over the lake at the pair. I let a whispered promise out of my mouth before I turned around and padded away. "Soon, my dear sister. Soon we will be reunited. Soon, you won't have to be alone anymore."

_**A/n. So, did you like it? I'm amazed at all the positive reviews I've been receiving~ Sorry for the late chapter! Maybe some little encouragements may help...? **_

_**~Kitten is Spunkedelic**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it :D**

**Then...**

**?'s POV**

** I glanced across the lake at the two on the Riverclan shore. Peppersky and Seapaw. Those where our targets. Peppersky was talking to him and smiling out over the lake. She couldn't see me, obviously, but her black gaze made me relax some. She did grow up to be beautiful, just like Dawnstar always said she would be. The thought of the deceased leader made me flinch a bit. My ruby optics stared longingly over the lake at the pair. I let a whispered promise out of my mouth before I turned around and padded away. "Soon, my dear sister. Soon we will be reunited. Soon, you won't have to be alone anymore.**

**Now...**

**Seapaw's POV**

I looked over at Peppersky warily. She had been acting different after we had visited the lake. Happier. She looked more alive than I had ever seen her. She was sorting through the prey we had collected on our patrol and smiling to herself. I walked over to her warily. Maybe she got into Swanwing's store of catnip? "Peppersky?" I cautiously started.

She jumped and looked over her shoulder at me, smiling. "Yes Sea?" Why is she so happy? I padded over from the tree I was sitting under to the riverside next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked at me, her smile melting off her face. "Of Course, Sea. Why do you ask?" She asked, surprised. I looked at the ground, my ears drooping a bit. "You have been acting really strange. I was just curious," I muttered, so low I doubted she heard me.

She never made it clear if she heard me or not, her smile returning as she went back to pawing over the fish. Maybe I was just imagining things. I sure as Starclan hoped I was. She purred softly and looked over to the entrance to camp, conveniently only a few yards away. A patrol of three made their way out of the ferns. Leading the patrol was Dewstar, followed closely by his apprentice Rainpaw and his sister Stormpaw. My chest squeezed as her electric eyes met mine. Her brother puffed out his chest when he saw us, like normal. He seems to have gotten the odd idea that I wanted to be the leaders apprentice and so every time he saw me he'd strut around like he owned the place to make me jealous. As if I'd actually want to be more connected to the otterbrained leader than I already was. And besides, the only thing I was jealous about is that he could talk to Stormpaw whenever he wanted to. If I did then it'd be weird because she hardly knows me and she is the Medicine Cat's Apprentice. Cat's would talk and I'd be punished. But I want her to know me. I want her to be my best friend and maybe we could be...? No, I shook my head to clear my thoughts. She has to follow the Medicine Cat's code. I toned back in to the conversation, realizing I had been sitting there like an idiot, just staring at the ground. "... to the lake to fetch herbs for Swanwing. Dewstar caught me and asked if I would like accompaniment. I agreed obviously. Would you and Seapaw like to come," Stormpaw's quite voice was barely discernible among the other sounds next to the river.

Before I could deny her request, even though my heart told me to go with her, Pepper spoke up. "Sure! We'd love to come with you~" She practically purred out the last word. I had never seen her so ecstatic. Why? I looked at her, confusion evident in my eyes. Just a moon ago, she wouldn't even touch the lake with a bear length branch. She ignored or just didn't see my obvious confusion. She smiled at Dewstar. Oh well. I padded up beside Stormpaw and rolled my eyes. "Sure," I smiled after I spoke. "What are you looking for?"

Her beautiful eyes looked at me in shock. Her face returned to normal and she smiled brightly at me. "Swanwing told me to find coltsfoot, alder and burdock! We may need some celandine because Songbird's eyesight is starting to go. But we are mainly going for the main three!"

I smiled at her rambling. "Any others?"

She beamed back. "Nope, but if you find any coltsfoot, eat one leaf. They are very dificult to find, so you might be out of breath when you find them. But bring the rest of them back to me!"

I nodded and turned back to the others. Dewstar started speaking. "Well, we should go in pairs. All we need is one more cat... Ah!" Lunarlight had just padded through the entrance. "Lunarlight, would you do me a favor?"

The she cat turned and blinked twice. She practically purred out, making me a little bit sick inside, "Of course, Dewstar. What can I help you with?"

His eyes lit up and he replied, "Can you patrol with us? We are looking for herbs in partners and since your sister is the medicine cat I assume you know at least a little bit of what they loo like."

As soon as he said herbs, her eyes hardened. "Sure. Who am I patrolling with and which ones are we looking for?"

Stormpaw spoke up this time. "Can you patrol with Rainpaw? I'll patrol with Seapaw and Peppersky with Dewstar. We are looking for coltsfoot, alder and burdock."

My heart fluttered at the thought that I was patrolling with Stormpaw, but I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head. I couldn't like her, it was against the warrior code! So I'll just be her best friend. Suddenly, a little voice entered my head. _What would it be like to be her? _And that's when my world changed. Suddenly I looked up and saw myself. Not a reflection either. I was standing there all glassy eyed. I looked down at my paws and almost yowled in shock. _They were gray! _I looked around and saw my brother- Wait. Since when was Rainpaw my brother? Realization hit me like a ton of foxes. The little voice in my head purred. _You wanted to know what it was like to be her? Well now you can hear her thoughts and control her body. Welcome to reality, prophecy cat._

**A/N. Annnnndddd... Done! :D How was this chapter? Did you like it? If you did, marshmallows for all! And if you didn't... Well... If you didn't, we will roast our marshmallows on your flames~**


End file.
